


Family History

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #103: Halloween.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #103: Halloween.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family History

~

“What’s the big deal about Hallowe’en?” asked Al. “Everyone’s…edgy.”

“Our grandparents died that night, you arse,” snapped Lily. “That’s the big deal.” 

Al scowled at her. “I knew _that_! But how’s Severus affected?” 

Scorpius sighed. “You should study your own family history.”

Al smirked. “Why should I when you’re the Potter expert?” 

Scorpius huffed. “Just for that, I’m not telling you.” 

“Yes you are!” cried Al, pouncing on him. 

“Right, that’s my cue.” Lily stood, shaking her head. “You two have the oddest foreplay rituals.” 

Once she was gone, Al kissed Scorpius. “Tell me,” he whispered. 

Scorpius smiled. “After.” 

~

After, as they cuddled, Scorpius explained Severus’ role in the deaths of James and Lily Potter. 

“But that wasn’t his fault,” said Al, fondling Scorpius’ nipple. “He didn’t know Moldy-shorts’ plan.” 

“I’m sure he knows that intellectually, but knowing something and feeling it are different things.” Scorpius sighed. “Kinda like the way our dads feel about each other. They each know the other’s not evil, but—” 

“Yeah.” Leaning up, Al snogged Scorpius. “Thanks. I’ll be extra careful bringing up Hallowe’en.” 

“Good plan.” 

“Anything I should know about Christmas?” 

“Other than I plan to fuck you under the tree? No.” 

“Brilliant!” 

~


End file.
